


Of Bus Rides and Morons

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foriegn Language, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, damara and aradia are mentioned briefly, gratuitous Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because every Latin@ with non-Spanish speaking friends does this. Or, at least, I do sometimes. Requested by orangelemonart.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bus Rides and Morons

   “Hey Karkat, why do you always have to take the window seat?” John Egbert, self-proclaimed prankster extraordinaire and crown jewel of the school’s jazz band, piped up one morning on the way to school.

    “Because I fucking can; plus my stop is the first one to get picked up shit-head. If you want a god damned window seat then you should go and sit somewhere else; like the empty seat behind us.” Karkat Vantas, resident romance expert and the drama club’s best director, snarked at his companion.

    “But then I wouldn't get to sit next to one of my best buddies!” Karkat sighed.

    “I swear to every sweaty, hairy, pustule-infected horror-terror god out there; just how are you this fucking chipper in the morning?” John shrugged and patted Karkat’s head.

    “Dunno, it’s just a gift I guess.” Karkat pulled a face that was usually reserved for when Excalibur was in the vicinity.

    “No me toca.” John blinked.

    “Come again?”

    “Que no me toca, cabroné.” Karkat glared at John with his sunken red eyes only to be met with a gaze of confusion.

    “Karkat, dude, I can’t speak Spanish, man. I’m only barely passing Perez’s class, remember?” The Latino rolled his eyes again.

    “Si, yo me roqueda.” He said. Then he looked at John with an almost sinister smile on his face.

    “Es una lástima que no me puede entender. Si pudieras, lo sabrías por ahora que realmente quiero montarte duro.” He said in a teasing voice and made a point of batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious way. John blinked and bit his lip.

    “That…. That sounded really sexual.” John blushed a little and decided to just listen to music for the rest of the ride. He also thought that Karkat should spend less time around Aradia’s older sister. Yeah, that would make this whole friendship-thing he has with Karkat easier. Karkat just leaned back and texted Aradia to tell her that he finally employed the Damara-method of “shutting someone up” on John.

    When she wrote back, she made it clear that she has never been prouder of him. Karkat smiled slyly at his phone, not noticing that Dave was right behind him, reading the texts over his shoulder.

    The blond sat back and shook his head. Just how long was it going to take these two morons to finally shove each other’s tongues down their throats.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing to get me used to this site. Comments would be appreciated.


End file.
